


Demise of the Faithful

by skeletalbeings



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Disease, Gen, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletalbeings/pseuds/skeletalbeings
Summary: As her car rolled into the lake, Jane managed to keep her eyes long enough, despite the burning lack of oxygen in her lungs; black spider like claws descending from her sky.





	Demise of the Faithful

Red spots flared up in her sight, temporarily rendering her unable to see the road up ahead, tired and bloodshot eyes blinking sluggishly, and gradually her eyes stayed shut for longer times, until her arms went slack, breathing evening out as her grip on the wheel was freed.

 

A sharp crash, followed by a loud thunk of metal hitting a body of water, her eyes snapped open in fright, watching the rapid stream of water flow into her car through the window she’d left open, with a frantic tug she attempted to raise her window to no avail, the moonlight in the water become darker as her car descended lower and lower, her gaping mouth touching the roof of her car, sucking in a laboured breath before the water consumed the entire vehicle.

 

For a minute she floated, too tired to do anything except watch her dark hair float around her, and then the dreaded moment arrived.

 

She needed to breathe, but Jane inhaled nothing except the frigidly cold water, it burning against her throat, as she tried desperately to breathe, dark spots unlike the vivid red from earlier.

 

Panic set in, banging against the glass weakly, instinctively the young woman tried to call out for someone, anyone, to save her.

 

Amidst the spreading darkness in her vision, Jane saw monsterous dark spider legs wrap around her limp form, her body hit dry grass as her body’s stilled.


End file.
